Ziebart
Ziebart is one of the most confusing characters of the cult. Known for making appearances occasionally, don't get your hopes set on him staying. He takes leaps of absenses that can go from a week all the way up to months at a time. About Zieb: Ziebart is a member that will fight to prove a point. He is hot-headed, immature at times, and really at most cares about no one but himself. But if you get to know the guy, he'll calm down and act more cool as the day progresses. But he will hold grudges until the day you die (because Ziebart dies regularly). Let it also be known that the true date that Ziebart joined the Cult is shrouded in mystery. He is also always found struggling under the weight of his navy green backpack. No one knows where the backpack came from, but as Ziebart throws things into it, it probably won't ever come out again unless he has a need for it. Therefore, the backpack must lead to some sort of next dimension that responds to Ziebart's needs only. Zieb's a Softy? No way! Ziebart has feelings towards Starr, so he finds it a lot easier to be convinced by her or take orders from her. History: Zieb's history date back before the Cult, when everyone communicated through Shoddy. Then Ziebart took a leap of absense and ended up coming back just as the Cult started up. He stuck around but wasn't here to stay, so he took off again, making surprise visits here and there, seeing new faces appear and old ones leave. He then planted down again, but after a month of continuously coming to the Cult, Zi ebart was bored by this so he left once again without warning, and he has just arrived back to write this page all about himself. Ziebart's Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, wears hoodies obsessively, and loves his hat (immediately above). He is almost 6', but he claims to be 6'. Other than that, he is just a normal old human who has an extreme cranky side. Powers: Electromagnetism: It gives Ziebart the ability to willfully control everything from static electricity in your clothes up to lightning in the clouds above you. He uses it in self defence as well as offense. If you get him angry, he's very tempted to just electricute you and get it over with rather than go fist-to-fist, so keep your distance. Teleportation: A power that Naomi (AKA, Starr) taught Ziebart after strenuous failures in the transportation. If he hadn't picked up on it as fast as he did, he probably would have lost most of his body parts. He had a good teacher, and a lot of area to practice, but once he got it down, he left it alone because he didn't wanna screw it up. Shapeshifting: This is a power that Ziebart has neglected due to his pure hatred that he was stuck with this power. He never uses it, but if he does, it is only breif. He is never happy about doing it, unless it is used to benefit him greatly. His last time using it was after the initiation of his supposed son, Ringo. Trivia: ~Ziebart despises most members of the cult, so when asked to take sides with either Giga or Jase during their struggle on who should be the leader, he easily decided to be neutral because he doesn't care whatsoever. ~Ziebart has been initiated over 12 times. The first one he ever participated in was against a Giant Shrimp, which he took down effortlessly with a boomerang dagger. The last initiation up-to-date was against a Metak Robot, completely invounerable, and Ziebart took it down through causing malfunctions on the inside through repeaditively shocking the Robot. Category:Members